Inazuma Japan
Inazuma Japan (イナズマジャパン), also known as Shinsei Inazuma Japan (新生イナズマジャパン, lit. New Birth Inazuma Japan) in the anime, is the protagonist team in the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy anime and the game. They represented Japan's national youth soccer team in the Football Frontier International Vision 2. Uniform The teams uniform is white and mostly midnight blue. It has a yellow lightning symbol on the left of the shirt, The socks start off white, and then are the same blue as the shirt. The shorts are also midnight blue. The goalkeeper uniform is instead of blue and white, green and black. The captain's armband is yellow. Plot In episode 1, Inazuma Japan played a exhibition match against Teikoku in the Holy Road Stadium. Teikoku Gakuen won by a score of 10-1. The captain of Teikoku Gakuen Mikado Haruma, then stated that they were the worst team ever. In episode 2, Inazuma Japan played in a match against Fire Dragon. The match so far has been one-sided to Fire Dragon, having the match only started and they're shooting already. However the team is still not together, Shindou still doesn't believe that Ibuki can save shoots from world-class players, which then makes Ibuki glare at Shindou because he was the one that stopped the shoot with his foot instead of Ibuki saving it. In the end, Shinsei Inazuma Japan won with a score of 2-1, them scoring by Tsurugi using Devil Burst and Tenma using God Wind In Episode 5, Kusaka Ryuuji, Tetsukado Shin, Manabe Jinichirou, Minaho Kazuto, Nozaki Sakura and Morimura Konoha all took part in the Inazuma Japan Withdrawal Test. At first, they took it so they could leave the team, but still get enough money for what they individually wanted, but after seeing Tetsukado failing the test, and therefore stayed in the team, everyone else took the same path and failed also. Ibuki Munemasa didn't take part in the test because he said he still had to make Shindou Takuto accept that he is Japan's goalkeeper, and that he doesn't have to rely on Shindou's help. Matatagi Hayato stayed because he actually enjoys soccer. Of course, the Raimon trio in the test, because they actually want to win the Football Frontier International Vision 2. In episode 6, Inazuma Japan started their match against Big Waves. But this time, the members were better prepared and thus they were able to follow Shindou Takuto's orders through Kami no Takuto. However, Big Waves used their hissatsu tactics, Suck Out to break through Kami no Takuto. After being failed to stop the ball from making the goal twice, Ibuki Munemasa finally used Wild Dunk to save the goal. In the end, Shinsei Inazuma Japan won with a score of 3-2 due to the help of Tsurugi Kyousuke's Bicycle Sword, Matatagi Hayato's newly learned Parkour Attack and Manabe Jinichirou's surprising goal. In Episode 10, Kuroiwa Ryuusei introduced the Black Room to the members of Inazuma Japan. He explained the technology of it to them so they understood how it worked. They had to train in the Black Room for the next three days, before there next match which was Mach Tiger. They appeared in episode 12, facing Mach Tiger in the semi-finals of the Football Frontier International Vision 2. Tamugan Jar scored the first goal with Ivory Crash. However Inazuma Japan came back, as Kusaka Ryuuji changed into his Berserker Mode and scored with Kyoubou Head. The first half ended with a score of 1-1. The second-half of the match continued in episode 13. Tamugan scored again with Ivory Crash, making Mach Tiger in the lead with a score of 2-1. However, soon when Manabe and Minaho had overcame something and figured out the 'key to victory', they lead Shinsei Inazuma Japan through the field, giving each player orders on what to do next. This resulted in Tenma scoring with God Wind and Tsurugi scoring with Bicycle Sword. The match ended with a loss of Mach Tiger, making Japan the victors of the match. In Episode 14, Inazuma Japan played against Resistance Japan in a practice match, and lost 3-1. Hakuryuu scored twice with White Hurricane; which the first time was chained with Yukimura Hyouga's Panther Blizzard, and Mahoro Tadashi scored with Maboroshi Shot. Tsurugi Kyousuke scored the only goal for Shinsei Inazuma Japan with Bicycle Sword, passing Senguuji Yamato. During the match, Tetsukado Shin injured his ankle whilst trying to tackle Kishibe Taiga. In episode 15, Inazuma Japan were seen practicing in the Black Room for the second time. Later, they started their match against Storm Wolf, which is going to determine the winner of the Asia prelimaneries of the Football Frontier International Vision 2. As soon as the match begun, Matatagi attempted to pass to Tenma, but failed to do so as Storm Wolf's captain Dmitri Sobirov, ran toward the ball and got it before it reached Tenma. He ran through Japan's players with his speed and agility, and passed to Maxim Adrov who shot with Gold Fever and scored, surpassing Ibuki's Wild Dunk. The match was already 1-0 to Storm Wolf. The match continued in episode 16. Maxim scored again with Gold Fever, beating Wild Dunk again. However, the second time he tried scoring with Gold Fever, Ibuki somehow saved it with an attempt of Wild Dunk. The score was still 2-0, and Maxim tried shooting again with Gold Fever, but this time Ibuki brought out a new hissatsu called Rising Slash, and stopped Gold Fever successfully. The ball was soon passed about withing Japan's possession, Tenma used Z Slash and then passed to Tsurugi who shot with Bicycle Sword and scored the first goal for Japan, giving them more hope to win. The first-half ended with Ruslan Kasimov talking to Dmitri, who seemed to be in a serious mood even though they were winning. The second-half of the match continued in episode 17 and Storm Wolf showed change in their plays, putting some members of Inazuma Japan in doubtful thoughts. Maxim managed to score again by headering it into the goal, as Dmitri was about to shoot but feinted it, confusing Ibuki. The members of Inazuma Japan got a little discouraged but then they was reminded of their previous matches by Tenma. After Kusaka's speech everyone felt more positive and carried on with the match. Dmitri scored using Gold Fever and Japan were thinking about the two goals that were just made, but Tenma encouraged them, saying that they could score two goals together. Matatagi passed it to Minaho who then passed it all the way back to Ibuki. The forwards then ran up to Ibuki as everyone from Japan ran up the pitch. Ibuki jumped higher than the Storm Wolf forwards from experience from basketball, and passed it to Minaho. Minaho passed to Shindou and a link of passes were connected. Tenma got the ball eventually and then he used God Wind to score the third point. Everyone felt much more encouraged after. It was Storm Wolf's kick-off, and Minaho calculated when to tackle them as he had a plan to score the next goal. He told Tsurugi to tackle the Storm Wolf player at the right moment so it was certain he would get the ball, and he did. Tsurugi then done a long-shoot with Bicycle Sword which was very unexpected, but was a great chance as that part of the field in which the shot went through was empty, so no one could block it. The goalkeeper of Storm Wolf was surprised and didn't see it coming, and therefore failed to release his hissatsu Twist Reach in time; Tsurugi scored the fourth point. It was now 4-4 and there wasn't much time left. Zaur Melekh received the ball and was charging at Konoha. She got scared, but everyone shouted her name giving her courage. She then showed some of her Soul aura and jumped up to steal the ball, and she tackled Zauru successfully, shocking him, Shinsei Inazuma Japan, and even herself. Kuroiwa Ryuusei then said "It had started". She passed to Tenma who used Z Slash to pass Yuri Averin. Then he passed to Matatagi Hayato who shot and scored the fifth and final point with Parkour Attack. Japan were the victors of the match; But they didn't get any time to celebrate. As soon as they cheered themselves on, a strange light appeared from the sky. It went across the stadium audience, causing them to fall asleep. It then shone on the Storm Wolf players, and there true forms as aliens were revealed. Everyone was shocked and confused, not sure of what was happening. A loud noise was heard from the sky and a gigantic spacecraft was coming toward the stadium. Members #'Ibuki Munemasa' (GK) #'Morimura Konoha' (DF) #'Minaho Kazuto' (DF) #'Manabe Jinichirou' (DF) #'Tetsukado Shin' (DF) #'Kusaka Ryuuji' (MF) #'Nozaki Sakura' (MF) #'Matsukaze Tenma' (MF/Captain) #'Shindou Takuto' (MF) #'Tsurugi Kyousuke' (FW) #'Matatagi Hayato' (FW) Trainer *'Funagi Hiromasa' Managers *'Mizukawa Minori' *'Sorano Aoi' Trivia *As stated by Manabe Jinichirou in Episode 2, the eight members of Inazuma Japan who had never played soccer before are getting paid to play by Kuroiwa Ryuusei. *This team later becomes Earth Eleven after Ichikawa Zanakurou and Nishizono Shinsuke join the team. See also *Inazuma Japan on the official site Category:FFIV2 Participants Category:Inazuma Japan